Walk Away
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: She is so adictive, that I couldn t resist to fall for her and became her toy even if I knew that our love couldn t be. Yuri ReiUsagi. Revised for spelling and grammar errors


Walk Away

**A/N:** this fic is between PG-13 and R, Yuri with a little of details.

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Sailor Moon nor Christina Agilera´s song 'Walk Away' so don´t sue me, Ok ;)

She is so addictive, just like sugar you know? Her smile, her moves, her body and her eyes just her being there brings me to no end. I never felt like this before. I wasn´t her toy back then; I was just her close friend, nothing more nothing less. Something happened that day, the day that I couldn´t even predict in my fire.

She captured me that day. I lost all self-control that very day and she knew I was on the edge. She took the chance to seduce me and make me her toy, her diversion, her pleasure. However, for some reason I don´t even know I always came back to her and give myself away.

I still remember that very day, something in the day just didn´t seem right and later on I figured out why...

_-I was naïve, your love was like candy_

_Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping,_

_Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed and devoured completely.-_

---Flashback---

"So, what are we going to do today, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked me, we were at the arcade having some relaxing time while waiting for the other girls.

Something about this day just give me chills. I didn´t know why but I put it aside and looked at my friend. She was looking at me with that sweet smile that can break your world in pieces 'Oh, Usagi don´t do that... it makes me want to kiss you right here.'

"Uh? I don´t know Usagi-chan better wait for the others, don´t you think?" I said trying not to seem disturbed with her close position. She was so close that I could smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair, driving me to madness and desire.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that Minako-chan wasn´t coming, have some serious business though I don´t really know and Mako-chan were looking for some cook books for Ami-chan, so... it´s just the two of us." Something in her voice makes me shiver.

"Um... Ok, so... why not hang around a little?" She smiles at me with that irresistible smile of hers. 'Gosh, breath Rei... breath? How can I, she's so CLOSE to breath'.

-----

We walked to the park and spent some time watching the birds and some children playing. I couldn´t ignore the way Usagi acted around me. She kept holding onto my arm always resting her chin on my shoulder, tickling me with her hot, sweet breath, playing with the selves of my shirt sometimes rubbing one of her fingers in my flat stomach and all the time with an innocent smile on her face.

Breathing...I forgot about that every time she touched me. Every time I felt her get closer to me, every time I felt like her lips brush against my neck, something is wrong! I screamed to myself, where is my sweet Usagi? The one that will have been with Mamoru and not with me in this scary but at the same time pleasurable and exciting position.

"Rei..." She whispered against my ear making me shiver again. "Y...Yeah?" By the time I paid attention to where we were, we were already in front of her house. My heart started to beat like crazy. 'Oh God' we entered her house and she hug me from behind leading the way to her room "U... Usagi?" She opened the door how? I just don´t know and closed the door behind her "Rei... I can´t..." She whispered again with such a passion that I just lost myself in that.

"You..." she found the front of my shirt and started to take it off. I got nervous about it and whispered "Your... parents" by that I was laying in the bed all my clothes in the floor like hers. Seeing her naked in front of me made me shiver for the fourth or fifth time that day.

"Doesn´t matter, Rei... I want you, so badly... please..." she was kissing my neck hungrily and licking hard with a strong almost burning passion.

"What about... Mamoru?" I moaned with pleasure. She smiles at me and kissed me fully on the mouth, something I wanted so badly, when she broke the kiss I was breathless "Doesn´t matter...".

Day became night and when I woke up I found myself in a warm embrace. I smiled to myself but then something hit me 'I just have made love to my best friend! Now what?' Usagi opened her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at me, but... something happened then, her smile fade and she stood quickly. "No..." she muttered, "This has not happened... Rei, this has not happened right?".

Pain crossed my face "I´m afraid so... Usagi". Her eyes tear up and that just broke my heart, rushing to her side I hugged her. She tried to resist but I just tighten my hug "It´s alright Usagi" I whispered. "No, nothing it´s right! I... I just ruined... our life" Usagi hugged me sobbing hard on my chest. "It doesn´t ruin our life Usagi" "Yes, it does... I... Rei, I really love you, but... I can´t... Chibi-Usa".

Pain claim my face again, "It´s Ok, Usagi... I love you too, but... Chibi-Usa is more important".

Her parents never got home that night until the next morning. It started raining and they were at a friends house out of town. Her brother was at a friends house too, that night we made love again for the last time... well that's what I thought.

---End Flashback---

_-And it hurts my soul cause I can´t let go all these walls are cavin´ in_

_I can´t stop my sufferin´_

_I hate to show that I´ve lost control ´cause I_

_I keep goin´ right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from_

_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya_

_Get away, walk away, walk away...-_

That didn´t stop there, we couldn´t stop there. I couldn´t resist her, every time I saw her, she kept me on edge. Mamoru never suspected a thing, nobody suspected a thing but sooner or later they will. The way Usagi acted when I was around, moving her sexy curves when walking in front of me, the way my hungry eyes will glance at her every time she smile, the way she keep herself close to me almost touching.

This kept happening until a day I couldn´t resist anymore...

_-I should have known that I was used for amusement_

_Couldn´t see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_Now I´ve been lickin´ my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce but darlin´ you hold me prisoner-_

---Flashback---

"Oh... please Usagi... I can´t" I whispered hotly in her neck, we were at my house in my room after a Senshi meeting. I had ask her to stay a little longer. When all our friends had gone, I kissed her hungrily and passionate leading her to my room.

"Oh, Rei" she moaned deeply when I licking one of her nipples. I make her cry in pleasure that night more that she will ever do with Mamoru-baka.

After our love making the next morning, she felt completely guilty for what we have done, and left my room with a sad smile in her face. I just kissed her trying to comfort her.

That afternoon I decided to leave Tokyo, for her sake and mine too.

---End Flashback---

_-Oh I´m about to break, I can´t stop this ache _

_I´m addicted to our allure, and I´m fiendin´ for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake,_

_I keep goin´ right back to the one thing that I need_

_I´m about to break and I can´t stop this ache, getting nothing in return_

_What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep goin´ right back to the one thing that I need _

_To walk away from.-_

And I left that day, to forget... but tell me how do you forget a girl like her? A girl that haunts you at night and visits you at day every single second of the day and night.

I don´t know how but I could bring myself to forget her in some ways... at least I stopped thinking about her oh so sexy figure, but I never stopped loving her... in some ways.

So when I thought it was safe for me to return to my birth country, I just find out that all that I tried to forget haunted me once again...

---Flashback---

When I arrived at the Tokyo airport, there she was in all her glory of course there were my friends too and also Mamoru-baka, but I don´t blame the boy. She is so intoxicating that you cannot escape from her, and I was the very proof of that. After three years away from my country, just looking at her brought such vivid memories.

And she seemed to remember to, too well to my desire. The girls made a welcome party for me but I couldn´t keep my eyes from her and she every now and then glanced at me with those hungry eyes of hers.

When the party was almost over, I decided to have some fresh air and went to the gardens of Haruka´s and Michiru´s house where was the party, just guess whom I found there... Usagi.

"Tell me Rei..." She started when I got closer to her and sat beside her, "Yeah?" I asked, she looked at me with an expression I couldn´t define "Does going away help you to forget?".

I stared at the beautiful sky, to the moon to be exact and sigh to myself 'No, it didn´t help a thing... I still think about you.' "No" I whispered looking at her, her expression changed to one of surprise "No? But... how?" I caress her precious face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Because... I still love you my... Bunny" I kissed her passionately and she kiss me back with a passion I wasn´t used to, a passion almost unreal.

We left the house and went to her apartment, that night I knew for sure she had trapped me in every way... and I couldn´t escape.

----End Flashback----

_-Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it´s never over, over_

_Seems I´ll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I´m screaming, begging pleading no more_

_Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it´s true_

_Each beat reminds me of you-_

Every time I wanted to forget her I just left without a reason and every time I thought I´d forgotten her... I was wrong, she is very, very addictive.

When I always got back from my trips she was always there, waiting for me. The last time I was away and came back she was wearing a marriage ring, though that didn´t stop me to fall in her web again.

After all I was her toy, though she didn´t knew I was. She is so innocent to see that she controls me in every way.

_-It hurts my soul ´cause I can´t let go, all these walls are cavin´ in_

_I can´t stop my sufferin´_

_I hate to show that I lost control_

_Cause I keep goin´ right back to the one thing that I need, Oh_

_I´m about to break, and I can´t stop this ache_

_I´m addicted to your allure and I´m fiending for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake,_

_I keep going right back to the one thing I need , oh_

_I can´t mend, this torn state I´m in_

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep going right back_

_To the one thing that I need to walk away from-_

And after all this many, many years I can´t help but loving her, even if its means that I have to hide it from everyone except for her.

Something I figured out in the later years was that Mars loves her even more than me, Rei and Neo-Queen Serenity´s passion for her was more burning that the one Usagi have for Rei...

-----------

"Hey Chibi-Usa, what´re ya doing?" Hotaru asked her, leaning against her shoulder looking at the book that Chibi-Usa was reading.

"Um? Oh its just my mom´s and Rei´s diary" Hotaru looked at her strangely "Should you be reading it?" Chibi-Usa smiled at her. "No problem, mom wanted me to know her relationship with Rei" "Oh, why?"

Chibi-Usa smiled at her again 'To help me tell you my true feelings' "Nothing" "Uh? Ok want to go for an ice cream?" Chibi-Usa nodded and the two of them walked to the door leaving the pink and red book on the table...

---End---

A/N: So... what do you think, Yeah I know it´s a little sad but I like it. Tell me what ya think about it, leave a review!

This is for you, Andy. I told ya that it was going to be sad so don´t complain, Ok ;P

This is for all of you too, readers. ;)


End file.
